Gone
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: Ten years after Syaoran left , a new evil force unleashed, He has to go back to help Sakura, How will Sakura react when she sees him, happy or........angry? Chapter 6 now uploaded!!! R+R!!
1. Mysterious shadows........

Chapter 1

Chapter 1GONE

By; ~*Angel of Light*~

"Syaoran….how can you even think about leaving without letting me know?!" Sakura sobbed. Syaoran smiled weakly, " I-I.. sorry, but my family needs me." " But so do I !" Sakura protested. " I – Ipromise I'll be back ," He said with tears in his eyes. " You are?" Sakura looked up. He nodded his head. As he handed her the **Syaoran bear**, " it's time I have to leave, good-bye and take care," he said with tears threatening to pour down, but he refuses to let that show. And with that he left a crying Sakura with the bear in her arms.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Ten years later**: 

" I'm going to school now!" a now 18 year-old Sakura yelled, as she roller bladed off to Tomeoda High. Sakura had eventually got over Syaoran's departure, and started all over again.

" Ohayou, Tomoyo!" Sakura waved . " Hey, Sakura, guess what? I heard that there's gonna be a new student in our class," She said excitedly. "Oh…." Sakura said. A new student? Hmmmm I wonder what he or she's like The idea of a new student, made Sakura think of a certain brown chestnut haired and amber eyed boy, that she new too well. Oh snap out of it, he's not coming back and you know it.. She thought slightly disappointed. " Sakura? Hello~?!" Tomoyo called. " Huh? Oh,Gomen Tomoyo," Sakura replied. Tomoyo gave a smile, " It can still happen, you never know," She said almost as if she could read Sakura's mind. Sakura gave a sigh, " You and I both know that it's not gonna happen, he never did, and never will fulfil his promise," Sakura said slightly angry. 

" But I 'm not going to care anymore, I've waited ten years, and he hasn't appeared yet, that is where I get this answer. And I'm not going to sit and wait anymore, either he does or not, it has nothing to do with me anymore," She said coldly. I know that she still wants him to return, I can tell,* sigh * I just hope he know what he's missing Tomoyo thought to herself. Just then the bell rang, and they headed ontotheir classes.

Like Tomoyo said, sure enough there was a new student, "Class, there's a newstudent here , let me introduce, Li, Soran," the Sensai said, as he introduced the new student. That name shocked Sakura like a lightening bolt. Li?? Soran?? Is he related to Syaoran?? " Please Take a seat behind Miss. Kinomoto," the sensai pointed to the seat behind Sakura. Soran nodded, and took the seat behind Sakura. "Hi, what's your name?" He asked politely. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Ohayou Li-kun," Sakura greeted. " You can just call me Soran," He said with a smile. Well, he sure doesn't have the personality of Syoaran, he's a lot nicer She thought to herself , well just politer, I guess "Miss. Kinomoto, can you please pay attention," The sensasi interrupted her thoughts. " O-oh, Gomen," Sakura replied, blushing in embarrassment . 

" Konichiwa, Sakura-Chan," Soran said at lunch period. " Gomen if I got you into trouble today." " O-oh, it's not your fault, I was just daydreaming again, how did you know my name?" Sakura asked. " O-oh, Takashi told me, I met him today, by the way, you know someone called Li, Syaoran?" Soran asked. Sakura sweat dropped, Takashi again " I was going to ask you that as well, yes, I do, he is… I mean **was **a good friend of mine," she replied, " That was before he left me and never returned," she said so softly that no one could hear but herself." Oh, so you do! Takashi, also told me that you guys were quite close friends, but didn't return to Japan for quite awhile," he said, " Oh, and by the way, he's my cousin, I've never really met him before, but he's quite a famous name in the Li Clan family." He chuckled. " Does this mean that you know……..too?" Sakura asked concernedDoes he know Magic too?? Hmm I wonder 

" You…you are the ….Mistress?" He asked stunned. So he does then I guess, or at least have knowledge of this Clow businessSakura thought. "Ye—yes, I am or was the Clow mistress, so you know magic too?" She asked " Well, no, I don't not everyone in the Li family has it, only the chosen ones do, oh, but I'm sure that I can still measure up as a friend," he joked with a chuckle. " Of course, I haven't used my magic in quite awhile, after the cards were captured, I haven't used it anymore," she said. " Well, it was nice knowing that I met a new friend today," he smiled " Can I walk you home?" he asked politely, when school was over. " S-sure" she replied with a smile.

" You wanna come in for a while?" Sakura asked. " ok" he replied casually. "Touya, I'm home," Sakura called, " This is a new friend, and student I met, he is called Soran," Sakura introduced him to Touya. hmmmm, this kid looks a lot like the Chinese brat, he better not be him, or else… " Hi," he greeted. " Hello, my name is Li-soran, you might have met my cousin before, Syaoran, it's nice meeting you," he said. Touya started to glare at him. Sakura nudged him, giving him a look that says not to treat him like Syaoran. Oh, well at least he seems nice enough, as long as he doesn't hurt my sister in any way, I'll leave him a lone Touya thought to himself, and gave a faint smile at Soran. 

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and Soranfollowed her up to her room.

" Hey, Kero, this is Li-Soran, he's Syaoran's cousin," Sakura introduced. " ke-ke—Keroberus?? The Guardian Beast of the clow cards?" Soran asked shocked. "yep, kid," kero said proudly. " Wow, I thought the guardian was a big powerful beast, I didn't think he was so…." Soran said still shocked. " Hey!! What's that supposed to mean, kid??" Kero said angrily. " OH, never mind, it's not the size that counts, I guess," he gave a satisfied smile. Kero liked this kid more then Syaoran, He's more, polite, at least, humph, " Well I got ta go now, cya," he said, and Sakura leaded him downstairs to the door." bye, cya tomorrow," "Bibi" Sakura waved cheerfully. Wow, she 's so gorgous, the most beautiful girl I've met, those emerald eyes, and auburn brown hair. Soran thought as he walked home. He started to fall in love with her. As everything happens, a shadow followed them.

The mysterious Shadow followed them through out the month, seeing the closer Sakura and Soran gets, day by day. Sakura sensed something strong, very powerful near by, she asked Kero , butdidn't understand what it was, can it be a clow card? But we've captured all of them, and there's something strange about this power, it's not a clow card,, but I just can't seem to understand what it is though Sakura thought as she walked home with Soran, as she was deep in her thoughts, Soran was staring at her, wishing he could just touch her face. There it is again, I can sense it~!!! Sakura suddenly turned to her back, but just in time to see a shadow zip past. Where??? Where could it be? What does it want? She thought.

_What, where am I? Sakura found herself in complete darkness, then a strong blinding light appeared out of nowhere, then it happened, suddenly everything around her was destroyed, houses, streets, people gone, then an evil force laughed evily, all around her, what??? Who are you? What do you want? Sakura called. A thousand swords were aimed at her, and they shot at her, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for something to happen, nothing did, she looked up, there was another shadow putting himself in front of her as the swords stabbed through him. Ahh, who, what why, who are you? Why you doing this for me,? But no answer, as the shadow fell down, she turned to see who it was, when…………………_ " AHHH, what, ?" Sakura sat up on her bed, and realized that it was just a dream, Kero looked at her sleepily, what, what was that? She thought . I've got to do something, and fast

Author's Notes: Just who is this mysterious shadow following them? You'll find out soon. The idea of Li Soran, is kindda like a replacement of Syaoran, and why, you'll find out in the following chapters.^_^


	2. Reunited............?

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

GONE

By: ~*Angel of Light*~

" Kero, I had a dream last night, it was really strange," Sakura said. " Well what

was it about?" Kero asked. Sakura explained every detail. " I have a feeling this is a vision of the future, since it has to do with the mysterious shadow, did you see who the shadow was?" Kero asked. " No, I didn't, I was going to when you woke me up," Sakura said. " Well, I've just discovered something that might help us find out what or who the shadow you sensed is," Kero said. " What is it? Can we try it now?" Sakura askedseriously. " When you sense the shadow nearby, use the time card, and freeze that moment, but in order to do that, we have to be very fast," Kero explained to Sakura. " Ok, next time I'll try my best, but the shadow was very fast, I hope this'll work," Sakura said with a sigh, if only Syaoran were here, I'm sure he would've come up with something, * Sigh * but what's the use now, he's not going to come back, Sakura thought sadly. 

At school, she couldn't concentrate, on anything, but this new mysterious shadow, and this source of power. Soran noticed something was wrong, and asked her what was wrong, but Sakura didn't seem to want to share it with him, she had enough stress, and didn't feel like telling him, but she did tell Tomoyo, and they've come up with a plan, attract the shadow near her. However, this * Shadow *, had other plans in mind.

"Tomoyo, ok, now do it," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. " Sakura, look out, !!" Tomoyo shouted loudly. They figured that if this shadow protected her in the dream, if Sakura is in trouble, this shadow would appear. If it doesn't work they will go to plan B, which is pretend to discover a mysterious clow card, if this force, is after the cards, it would also appear. Sure enough a hand reached out to Sakura just in time before she fell into the river, but he was no shadow, he was………Syaoran.

Author's Notes: I know this chapter is short but,I promise the next chapter will be longer. ^_^ So, instead of the shadow they were expecting, Syaoran entered the story, does he have anything to do with this shadow? Oh yes, and I almost forgot, The Time card is supposedly to be Syaoran's . But in this story, Sakura has the Time card, and Syaoran has the Cloud card. Stay tuned!! \ (^0^) /


	3. Syaoran

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GONE

By: ~*Angel of Light *~

Syaoran pulled Sakura up.Sakura was absolutely shocked. Not only that this was not what they had planned, this was very very unexpected and shocking. Tomoyo at the same time was also quite shocked, but didn't quite recognize this person. Syaoran had changed a lot just on the outer appearance, he was more taller, more handsome, but something was different about him. " Umm, ah thank you mister," Sakura stuttered, she didn't know what to say. " Do you still remember me?" Syaoran asked, slightly hurt. " Huh? Ah um n-n-no," she replied. But deep in her heart, she had a feeling of who itwas. " I am Syaoran," Syaoran said. " Li-Kun!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. " You're back!" Tomoyo said giving Sakura the see-I-told-you-so look. Syaoran gave a small nod. " Are you going to go to school with us again? How long are you staying in Japan **this** time?" Tomoyo asked with a big smile on her face. " Uh, yea I guess, and I'm not sure yet," Syaoran answered briefly. Tomoyo went on asking questions, while Sakura stood aside looking the other way, with a sad glimmer in her eyes, but with a faint smile planted on her lips. Syaoran was staring at Sakura. " Hey, I almost forgot, your cousincalled Li-Soran came to Tomeoda high just half a year ago, he's quite nice, Sakura and Soran are **really** close friends," Tomoyo said not realizing what she had just said. Ooops…. Why'd I do that now, Tomoyo you baka! Tomoyo thought to herself." Uh, I have to get going now, see ya guys tomorrow!" Tomoyo ran off. " Wait, Tomoyo, I thought that you were going to …." Sakura called after her, but decided it was no use. Syaoran kept staring at her, which made Sakura blush furiously. " So, um,……Hi," Syaoran said. Ahhhhh!! You baka, Syaoran, that was so lame, ah, I should've just stuck with the silence Syaoran thought to himself. " Uh, yea, I think I got to go now," Sakura said softly. " Um, ok, can I walk you home," Syaoran asked her with a small smile. " Sure," Sakura replied with out emotion. They continued to walk home silently, not saying a word. When they reached Sakura's house. " You know, I missed the card capting days too," Sakura said to him. Syaoran blushed a bit. " Me too, but I missed –," Before Syaoran could finish…." YOU Chinese brat, whatdo you want from my sister now?!?!" Touya came into their conversation. " Oni-ichan, stop it,he's my friend," Sakura protested. Her friend?!? " Errr…" Touya growled at him. " Syaoran, I think you better go now, before…" Sakura said pointing at Touya. " Uh, ok, see you tomorrow," Syaoran said and went away. " Since when did he became your friend?! Kaijou," Touya asked. Sakura got angry. " First of all, don't call me Kaijou, and second of all, we've been friends for 12 years!" Sakura yelled at him and she ran upstairs to her room.Kero was playing street fighters. " Konichiwa Kero," Sakura said with a big heavy sigh.Kero paused the game, and looked up and flew to her. " So, how did the plan go?" Kero asked concerned. " The * shadow * didn't show up, and instead….." Sakura said not able to continue on. " What?" Kero asked curiously. Sakura squeazed her eyes shut, then took a minute to calm herself. " S….Sy—Syaoran came instead," Sakura finished off. " The gaki?!? I didn't know he was in Japan, after he ditched ya," Kero said with a snicker. Uh oh, did I say something wrong? Kero asked himself, as he looked into Sakura's face. " Um, well we'll just have to try the plan again, and the Li kid would be a good help," Kero said trying to cover up what he had just said. Sakura gave a small nod. " I'll tell him, but he probably already knows bout it, and also probably why he came back to Japan too," Sakura pointed out unemotionally. " Or he probably came back for a certain person," A voice said behind them. They turned around to face a long silky black haired girl filming their conversation. " Tomoyo! How'd you get there?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop. " I came to see how things were after Li-Kun sent you home," Tomoyo replied. Sakura gave a sigh. " Nothing, Tomoyo," Sakura answered. Kero went back to his Video game. " Sakura, you never know, I won't doubt that he already knows, but still, how would you know there isn't another reason behind this?" Tomoyo said, trying to cheer Sakura up. Sakura shrugged, didn't seem like it to her.

The next day, Sensai introduced the new student. " Class, we have a new student , Li Syaoran, a cousin of Li Soran, pleasewelcome him."The sensai pointed at the seat in front of Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile at Syaoran. Soran ran up to Syaoran at the end of the day. " Hey, um, I know we've never met before, so um hi my name is Li Soran," Soran greeted Syaoran. Syaoran starred at him a little, out of all those cousins in the Li family, Soran must be the one to look most like him. With messy chestnut brown hair, and amber, chocolaty brown eyes, but their personalities 


	4. The Confession that wasn't meant to be

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GONE 

BY: ~*Angel of Light*~

Author's notes: Hey ppl, Sorry bout the last chapter, I made a mistake there and accidentally uploaded it, before I finished it. =P, I'll continue it now.

The next day, Sensai introduced the new student. " Class, we have a new student , Li Syaoran, a cousin of Li Soran, pleasewelcome him."The sensai pointed at the seat in front of Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile at Syaoran. Soran ran up to Syaoran at the end of the day. " Hey, um, I know we've never met before, so um hi my name is Li Soran," Soran greeted Syaoran. Syaoran starred at him a little, out of all those cousins in the Li family, Soran must be the one to look most like him. With messy chestnut brown hair, and amber, chocolaty brown eyes, but their personalities really different. " Um, Hi, I'm Syaoran," Syaoran introduced himself. " Um, I got to go now, nice to meet you,. Syaoran!" He said. Syaoran gave him an icy stare. " Li-kun would be fine,"Syaoran said firmly. " Uh, ok, bye," Soran called. " Sakura, let's walk home!" Soran said cheerfully. " Um, yea," Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran's cold stare. They turned around and walked away. I'm sorry Syaoran, but you left my heart ten years ago, you were Gone……….Sakura thought. Soran took Sakura's hand, all of a sudden. Sakura was shocked. " Sakura, I –I –I ashiteru," Soran said , his face was all red. Soran knew what Syaoran had with Sakura, but he couldn't let him have her, Sakura should be his, he thought. " I, I-I, I don't know what to say, " Sakura said. " Listen to me, Syaoran left you, all alone for ten years, he didn't come back until now, his training was over 7 years ago, I, I can promise that I'll always be there for you, if you'd let me. I won't abandon you like he did," Soran pleaded. Sakura turned her head away. She took heer hand back, and she ran away. Tears flowed down freely on her face. What should I do?!?! Sakura ran home , and ignoring Touya's questions she ran up to her room, buried her face in her pillow. Kero flew over to her. " Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero asked. She said, " S—so-Soran t-told m-me th-that * sob * h-h-he loves me," Sakura sobbed. Kero looked confused. " Shouldn't you be happy?" Kero asked. Sakura didn't answer. Even though she was angry with Syaoran, she clearly knew who her heart belongs to. But Soran's words echo in her head.' He Left you, all alone for TEN years, he didn't come back until now, his training was over 7 years ago! Abandon you…………Abandon you…………….Abandon you……' She twisted and turned in her bed that night. Tears still flowing down her face nonstop.

Suddenly, Sakura found herself in complete darkness, Then a strong blinding 

_Light appeared out of nowhere, What, Where am I?!?! Sakura asked._

_Then she saw an evil shadow above destroying everything around her_

_He cackled evily. People were running away with fear. Sakura looked around_

_Not knowing what to do. Then the Shadow caught sight of her. " Ahh, my_

_Pretty Clow mistress, isn't it sad how you won't ever be able to talk to your_

_Little wolf again starting from now!!" His eyes glowed in red, he aimed at her_

_He attacked. Sakura dodged one attack after another. Not working. Then it was to_

_Hit her, when out of nowhere, somebody came and put himself in front of her as a shield_

_Ahhh, he screamed in pain, Who?!? Sakura looked, then,…………._

" WAKE UP SAKURA!!!" Touya screamed in her ears. Sakura shot up, in cold sweat. She took deep breathes.

" Wha?! Oh, Oni-ichan," Sakura said as she gasped for air. " Sakura are you okay? I heard you screaming from my room," Touya asked with concern. " Yea, I just had a bad dream, that's all," Sakura said. " You want to talk about it?" He asked gently. " No, that's alright, I'm ok," Sakura lied. He looked at her for a second. Then he walked out. " Kero!" Sakura hissed after she closed her door. " What??" Kero asked sleepily. " I had the same dream again, with a little more detail though," Sakura explained. Kero shot up. " Did you see anything more?" Kero asked. Sakura shook her head. He sighed. 

Sakura started to head to school when Soran came after her. " Ohayou Sakura!" Soran said as if nothing had happened the day before. Sakura starred at him for a while. " Soran-Kun, You are a good friend of mine, I really like you,………," Sakura said. " And so do I, I love you," Soran said grabbing her hand. Sakura pulled her hand back. " But I do not love you, Gomen, but I have to make this clear, my heart belongs to…." Sakura continued on ignoring Soran's comment. Soran gave her an icy stare. " Syaoran? He's not worth it, don't you understand,? He doesn't love you, or else he wouldn't have done what he did, even though he stopped his wedding with Meilin, doesn't mean he loves you, I won't take no, I'll give you more time to think about it, I'm sure you'll be able to realize that he is not the one, ….I am," Soran said firmly, yet softly. Sakura turned away, and skated, down the street as fast as possible. 

" Ohayou Tomoyo," Sakura greeted. " Hey, Sakura,……Kero told me everything, do you really love Soran, or Syoaran?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed. " I don't know, and I don't want to think about it," She said. " But you know you have to choose sooner or later, Even though I think you and Syaoran should be together, I think you should look deep into your heart and find the answer, maybe……you'll get a better idea," Tomoyo adviced. " Yea, arigatou," Sakura gave a faint smile.

Sakura walked home by herself, she had refused to walk with Soran, she needed her time alone.

She went to penguin park, where she used to always go, she sat down on a swing. Suddenly, she sensed a great power, from behind her, she shot up, and turned around, she heard a cackle. A shiver ran up her spine. " Who, or what, are you?" Sakura asked firmly. " I am hear to destroy you, my little Clow mistress," Darkness evolved around Sakura. " Why, what have I done to you?" Sakura yelled. " I am to destroy the clow mistress, my destiny. I am to get revenge, for what the clow mistress had done to me before,!!" The voice boomed. " To show you pain, my little cherry blossom," He continued. He attacked her with his sword. Sakura dodged the first few swings, but she couldn't hold on much longer, she was tired, and this was unexpected at the wrong time. He took one swing, this one tore into Sakura's flesh on her right shoulder. Sakura yelped in pain. Syaoran, where are you? I need you……. Sakura shouted in her head. He was going to take a final attack when, CLING, his sword hit another sword forming a cross. " Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed with a small smile, then she fainted. Sakura! Syaoran reverted his attention to Sakura. (Author's note: Sorry to interrupt, but from now on the Evil force, will be called the shadow, just to let you know) The shadow took another swing at Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran blocked it. " What do you want from us?" Syaoran yelled. " I want revenge on the Clow mistress!!" He screamed. " And you can't stop me!!" He blabbed on. " Well, I won't let you do that," Syaoran yelled back, and he took a swing at Him. He dodged it. It went on, Syaoran couldn't hold much longer. He was panting, and tired. But on the other hand, the enemy wasn't. He seemed to enjoy the fight. " Enough!! I do not want a thing from you, I just want to kill the Clow mistress, why don't you just crawl away…..or DIE!!" He said angrily. As he pointed his sword on Syaoran's throat. Syaoran was on the ground, not knowing what to do. " Never!!!" Syaoran shouted. " Then you'll bare the concequences, Ah Ha Ha Ha!!" He shouted, and shot his sword up, ready to slash him. Syaoran looked up, he closed his eyes. The sword was mere inches away from his throat……………………………….

Author's notes: So, how ya ppl like this chapter? Will Syaoran die? Or would something miraculously happen? Hmmm mm find out on the next chapter,*_* hehe


	5. Quitting the game

Chapter 5 GONE

Chapter 5GONE

By; ~*Angel of Light*~

The Sword was mere inches from Syaoran, when suddenly he disappeared. Syaoran opened his eyes, and found nothing in front of him. He looked around. Nothing. What?!?! Syaoran thought. He walked over, and picked Sakura up. He brought her to the hospital. " Doctor! Is my sister okay?!" Touya asked frantically as he and Fujitaka ran into the hospital. Syaoran had called Tomoyo, and told her to tell Touya, Syaoran didn't want to be the one to let him know that his sister was injured and fainted, with him, Touya would surely toast him. " She's okay, but she'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days, she is overly stressed and tired, take good care of her," Doctor adviced and walked away. Touya glared at Syaoran. Then he went to see Sakura. She was still asleep. Midnight came, and everyone left. Syaoran sat next to Sakura and waited. 

The next morning, Sakura opened her eyes. Uh, where am I? Ow my arm hurts….Hey!! The shadow, what happened?? Sakura found Syaoran sleeping with his hand on his jaw, in his chair. He woke up as well. " Sakura! How are you feeling?" He asked. " I'm ok," Sakura said. As he helped her sit up. " What happened after you came?" Sakura asked. " Well it was weird. He was going to slash my throat, when, ….he just miraculously disappeared," Syaoran explained. " That's odd, oh well, did you get hurt?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blushed. " I'm fine, good thing he disappeared at the right time, one second, and I would be dead," Syaoran said with a sigh. " Arigatou for helping me,…..how long did you know about this?" Sakura asked. " Well, I knew before I came, that's why I came," Syaoran said. I was right,……he just came because of that, not for……. She thought to herself. She turned her head away, blinked from letting her tears fall. " Are you okay?" Syaoran asked. " Yes, I'm fine, it just hurts, and I'm tired. Oni-ichan's going to be here soon, you can go, I'll be fine," Sakura said. Syaoran stood up. " Well, if you need anything, call me," Syaoran said, just as Touya came in. He glared at him. The Chinese gaki stayed here all night looking after Sakura? He thought. Syaoran walked past him. " Sayonara," Syaoran waved. 

Sakura looked out the window as Fujitaka drove her home. She couldn't get her mind off of Syaoran and what he said. She wondered if Syaoran really did come back to be sure the clow cards were safely kept, or to protect her and help her. Soran had visited her everyday and brought flowers for her. He was nice, and kind. " Sakura, I'll wait til you realize how much I love you, and that I am the one. I will be there for you. Please, give me a chance," Soran had said to her in the hospital. Sakura had not answered him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A couple of months past. Nothing happened. No sign of the Shadow. Syaoran had stayed. Then a couple of months turned into a year. ………………. BRIINGGGSyaoran picked up the phone. " Moshi Moshi, Li Syaoran speaking," He said into the phone. " Xiao Lang! Good to hear from you again. When will you come back, The Clan needs you, maybe the evil force has given up, and the clow cards are safe, please come back," Li Yelan said through the phone. " Mother! I know something's going to happen I need more time though," Syaoran said. " *** coughs* * coughs *** Oh, Xiao Lang, I'm sick, please come home, to help, The clan depends on you," Li-san said. " You okay mother?" Syaoran asked . " I won't be if you don't come home soon, * Coughs *" She said. " Ok, ok mother I'll come back," Syaoran finally gave in. " Good, as soon as possible * coughs * Bye, and I want to see you home next week," and she hung up. " A week?!? Mother?" Syaoran tried to call after her. " Argh!" He slammed the phone down. Sakura……….. He thought.

He packed his bags and headed to the airport. He told Tomoyo, but didn't inform Sakura….. He didn't know how to face her. I'm sorry my Ying fa, but I have to return, Soran,…..maybe he'll be a better friend and perhaps lover, he had replaced me, he's gained more respect from others, Touya and Kero.I'm just the freaking leader of a clan, but not even brave enough to tell you how I feel…..Sayonara, Sakura Syaoran thought as he walked towards his flight. " LI SYAORAN!!" He heard a yell from behind him. He turned around to see a crying Sakura and Tomoyo who's filming them * Sweat drop *" S-Sakura!" Syaoran stammered. He glared at Tomoyo. " Li Syaoran, What makes you think that you can do this to me twice?!? You think you can just exit and come back into my life whenever you feel like it, You left my life 11 years ago, then you came back 1 year ago, now you're going again, Do you know the pain?!?! That you've given me?!? I have been angry, VERY angry with you, but I still longed for you to come back like you promised. You didn't do that. Now you're just back, and leaving to hurt me again?!?!" Sakura yelled in his face.Syaoran felt like a thousand knives had stabbed his heart. If words and glares could kill. This would be one of those. Tears welled up in Syaoran's eyes. While Sakura's tears fell down her face rapidly. " Gomen, I didn't know I could give you such pain," Syaoran replied. He was stunned. He couldn't have guessed that Sakura cared so much. " Well you have!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran starred at her, her beautiful face was all red and puffy, her lovely smile was curled into a thin line. " My family needs me," Syaoran said. Sakura looked him in his eyes. She slapped her hand across his face. Syaoran felt pain run through his burning skin. He put his hand on his face. A drop of tear ran down his face. The hurt went away from his face, but it remained in his heart." Sayonara Sakura," And with that, Syaoran walked away. Sakura dropped to her knees tears poured down her face. Tomoyo ran to Sakura and comforted her. Sakura ran off angrily. " Sakura! Where are you going?!?" Tomoyo called after her.Sakura didn't listen, she kept running and running. She ran out of the airport, and out onto the streets, she looked up to see Syaoran's flight take off, and away, smaller and smaller the plane got farther and farther away. 

She walked slowly home. Still sobbing. She laid in her bed. She didn't go to have dinner, she just locked herself in her room, Kero 's comforts was useless, She just cried herself to sleep. 

Where am I?? Sakura looked around her, again, everywhere was dark

Then blinding light appeared out of nowhere, The evil shadow appeared. He destroyed houses

And streets, people ran away in fear. Sakura looked around her. This dream……..

Sakura thought. DIE pretty little Cherry blossom!! He screamed. He attacked her again and again. 

Sakura dodged the attacks. But again, it wasn't working well. 

Then, like she had witnessed before, he was to kill her, when somebody blocked the attack for her.

And something, happened, strangely he disappeared, when The shadow in front of her,

Shone a beam of light in to the evil shadow. Sakura turned to face the shadow. IT was ………..

………………………..Syaoran.

Author's notes: So was this chapter good? I know it wasn't quite long but I felt it was appropriate to end it there…….hehehe ^_^This chapter was quite boring, but there's gonna be more!! Stay tuned!!


	6. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

GONE

By: ~*Angel of Light*~

Author's Notes: Gomen if the last part was too confusing, I guess I put too much *shadows * into it, =P, well, Syaoran is the good one. I still haven't quite decided about the evil one….but I'll save that for the end. There's going to be a new character entering the story……and I'll give the evil shadow a name to tell the difference, on the next chapter.

Sakura sat up on her bed sweating. What?!?! She thought. No Way! She shook her head wildly. "No,No…..Can't be!" Sakura yelled. Kero suddenly woke up, and flew out. " What?!? Who…Oh, Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked. " The dream, I saw…….the shadow's face," Sakura said still shaking slightly. " Who?" Kero asked. " S-sy-syaoran," Sakura concluded. "…………." Kero was speechless. Kero put his hand on her forehead. " Sakura are you sick? I think the brat made you go crazy," Kero said a little sarcastically. Sakura shook her head wildly. " Well, he was the one who protected you?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded. " Well, did you see how the evil one was defeated," Kero asked firmly. " I don't exactly know, somehow a beam of light shot through him, from Syaoran," Sakura explained. " Wait, so you mean, that Syaoran shot a beam of light without a single weapon in his hand, and that destroyed the evil one?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded. Kero gave a sigh. " It's too confusing, this can't help us defeat him," Kero said. 

" Squirt! Get up, time for school!" Touya came into the room. Kero froze and dropped onto Sakura's bed. Touya blinked. " Was that Stuffed animal flying?" Touya asked. " Of course not! How could it, I was just throwing it up into the air," Sakura said nervously. As she bounced kero up and down. "Okaaay…..," Touya said and walked out the room. " Phew," Sakura exclaimed. Kero flew up again. " We'll talk more about after school, I got to go now, bye," Sakura said and left for school. 

" Ohayou Sakura," Soran greeted. " Ohayou Soran-Kun,……" Sakura replied. " I heard Syaoran left," Soran said. Sakura nodded. " See, he abandoned you again," Soran said angrily. " What do you see in him, that's worth all your time and care?" Soran asked. Sakura didn't answer. She didn't want to think about it." Stop, what me and Syaoran have is my problem, please let me be alone for now," Sakura said and walked away. 

At the end of the day, Sakura and Tomoyo walked home. Sakura didn't say a single word. " Sakura, you okay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shrugged. " I had the vision again last night," Sakura said. " What did you see?" Tomoyo asked. " I saw that Syaoran was the good shadow that protected me," Sakura said. Tomoyo didn't say anything. " Argh, Tomoyo I've got so many things on my mind. And Soran just won't stop," Sakura said tiredly. " Sakura…..have you ever actually considered Soran?" Tomoyo asked. " If Li-Kun never came, would you have been with Soran by now?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura starred at her best friend a little while. Consider Soran?………….. Sakura thought. " Well, see you tomorrow," Tomoyo said, and walked the other way. 

" Kero, I'm back," Sakura said as she entered her room. "hmmm?" Kero looked up from his video game. " Oh, Right," He said and flew to her. " I found a small prophecy today. This is what it says, ' The evil force wants revenge of the future chosen clow mistress, for centuries ago, the original Clow mistress defeated him, and he swore that he would take vengeance. Only one power can defeat Him. The power of Light.'" Kero finished." But where to find power light?" Sakura asked. " That we'll have to find out," Kero answered. Sakura rolled her eyes. Gee, what a big help, thanks She thought sarcastically. " 's better than nothing" Kero said. Sakura slumped on her bed. But her mind was not exactly on that. All she could think was…..Soran and Syaoran. 

Ah, Soran, Syaoran…….Soran, Syaoran……..Soran, Syaoran….Soran, Syaoran…. Sakura kept thinking in her head over and over. Sakura was almost scared to go to sleep that night. She didn't want to see that vision, and get answers and details of something she didn't want to learn and know about. But the dream didn't come back. Sakura was tired, very tired about everything. At a time like this, Soran just had to come, Syaoran just had to return. Why was everything turning up at the wrong time. Good things turned to bad things. Yes Sakura wanted Syaoran to come back, but not right now to add to all her trouble. Sakura liked Soran, but why did he had to come when Syaoran was back? Why did Tomoyo make her reconsider her decision. Argh! Everything's wrong, coming and going at wrong times Sakura yelled in her head. She was frustrated and tired.

The next morning she woke up early………two hours early. She didn't know why, it wasn't like her to wake up so early, shewas always late. But she couldn't find a way to go back to sleep. So she got up and got dressed. The house was empty, since Touya and Fujitaka both went to work early that day. There was nothing to do, so she decided to head to school. She closed her eyes and let her head lead the way, she'd been walking this same route every morning for the her whole life. She hummed to a cheerful song, and let the warm spring breeze on her face. She opened her eyes. Mysteriously, she found herself at Penguin park. She blinked. How did I get here? She wondered. Then she got an unpleasant feeling. A shiver crept up her back. She trembled a little. Then she shook her head. Impossible…. Sakura thought, and decided to head to school, when Suddenly the voice spoke. " Hello there, my little one," It said. Sakura knew that voice, and she wished that she hadn't………………

Author's notes: Konichiwa minna-san, again, I apologize for the chapter being so short, but I like to keep it bits by bits. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. 

Do u think that it's the evil one?……….Or could it possibly be someone else? 

Stay Tuned!!^_^


End file.
